1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to bicycle parts, and more particularly, to a detachable accessory carrier for a bicycle, wherein the detachable accessory carrier can be easily attached to and detached from the frame tube of the bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, for minimizing unnecessary burdens and thereby maximizing cyclists' performance, BMX (bicycle motocross) bikes are made as brief as possible. As can be seen in the market, BMX bicycles, unlike bicycles made for other purposes, usually have no accessory carriers for carrying accessories such as a water bottle. This is inconvenient for normal riding and limits a BMX bicycle to a single purpose. On the other hand, track bicycles typically come without brakes, so they have to be additionally equipped with a brake set for normal riding.
For attaching additional accessories to such specialized bicycles for facilitating their normal use, it is necessary to provide an accessory carrier that can be easily attached to and detached from a bicycle frame, wherein when detached from the bicycle frame, the accessory carrier only leaves a fixed seat conformable to the periphery of the bicycle frame, so the fixed seat will not interfere with the cyclist's riding or scrape the cyclist's skin.